


Twin Roses

by Hamatopurity



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Honamy, M/M, Shadomega, Sonic AU, Sonike, Swearing, This has PLATONIC Sonamy, eventual, ya hear me? PLATONIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: There’s always been something familiar about Sonic and Amy, not until Amy is attacked by some mysterious people is it found out why.





	Twin Roses

Sonic yawned as he stretched out his legs, it’s been a whole year since Eggman was beaten, after they won the war against him, Sonic made sure it was the last defeat too.

With the back of his heel after the rookie and his past, alternate self were out of sight.

Since then, things have been pretty peaceful, if a little boring with the lack of action.

“Yo birthday boy!”

The cobalt hedgehog was drawn out of his thoughts by a familiar white and black feline.

It was Abnus, Sonic met her a bit before the whole Chaos incident, Eggman had hired her to kill him, but instead the two became rivals up until when the Black Arms attacked and she joined Sonic’s little circle of friends, she used to be another old black cat, a criminal for hire, but after accidentally absorbing an ice sapphire, most of her fur turned white and she gained ice powers.

“Hey Abnus, What goin’ on?” Sonic greeted as said ice cat jumped down from her perch on the tree she sat on.

“Came looking for ya, some bozos in weird clothes started attacking Amy, we could use a hand.” Abnus answered, one hand on her hip.

Sonic froze, it couldn’t be… could it?

“Th-these people didn’t have a red symbol that looked like a broken shield, did they?” 

Abnus raised a brow “Yeah, how’d you know?”

The cobalt hedgehog gulped “We gotta go, where are they?”

“Just outside of Station Square, Shadow and Blaze are already there.”

Without wasting another second, Sonic sped off faster than he ran in the past year.

“Whoa! Alright! Been itching for a fight!”

——————————————————————

“CHAOS...SPEAR!!!”

“AXEL INFERNO!!!”

Amy spun with her hammer, hitting two of the weird strangers.

“As much as I enjoy having something to do after so long, this is getting troublesome.” Shadow commented as he sent one of the weirdly dressed people flying with a punch.

Blaze sent her own opponent flying with a flaming kick herself “Ditto.”

Amy was about to comment on they’re current situation when her opponent hit her with painful black lightning that knocked her down to the ground, making her writhe in agony on the ground.

“AMY!!!!!”

Shadow and Blaze tried to reach they’re friend, but couldn’t get past they’re opponents and were beginning to get overwhelmed.

From afar, Abnus kept up with Sonic using her ice to slide “I can see em from here, they look like they’re in a tough spot-“

Before the feline could finish her sentence, Sonic zoomed past her towards the weird enemies.

“Oookay, guess I’ll help Shadow and Blaze while ya help Ames…”

Amy was trying her best not to scream through the pain she was going through, she tasted copper as she bit her tongue, loud and painful whimpers escaping her.

Shadow punched one of the cloaked enemies in the side of the head “AMY! HANG ON, WE’RE COMING!!!”

Blaze raised her hand in preparation of a fiery attack, but her body suddenly stopped moving on its own, like the blood froze in her veins.

The ebony hedgehog seemed to be experiencing the same thing, nothing more than small shudders from either of them.

“What-what is this? I-I can’t move...e-everything is so...cold…”

A taller cloaked figure appeared, from their sleeve they pulled out a long sword, the blade had strange glowing runes on it.

“To think you idiots have trouble with a few children, a Rose child, no less, so much for a quick assassination.”

Shadow glared, feeling pathetic with how much his frozen body shuddered “don’t you lay a damn finger on her!”

The tall figure scoffed “Project Shadow; made by sociopathic aliens, a deranged scientist gave you your mission of ‘protecting humanity’ such a big order for a simple child. I think you need some discipline.”

Before anyone could blink, the blade was pierced into Shadow’s side, the teen letting out a pained yell as blood came from his throat.

“Know your place, freak.”

Shadow struggled not to whimper in pain as he began to bleed out.

“Shadow! Oh god… oh god, oh god…” Blaze shuddered, her body still regid.

The figure then turned to Amy’s writhing body “Now, let’s get this over with, all Roses must die.”

They were about to impale Amy with the sword when there was a flash of blue.

The pain ceased from Amy’s body, she looked up confused to see Sonic guarding her from the sword with his right arm.

“Plenty of Roses have thorns too, so you better lay off before ya get pricked.” The hedgehog’s emerald eyes burned with fury.

“The quivering rosebud, your the spitting image of Spinal Rose, only difference is I’ll get to savor killing you.”

Sonic gritted his teeth, how could they know about that?! Unless…

“Oh, did I strike a nerve? A simple child can’t beat me, you must know this from experience.” The stranger cheekily snarled.

The cobalt hedgehog grabbed the sword and with a swift roundhouse kick, sent his opponent flying.

“I’ll tear you apart, ILL RIP YOUR DAMN THROAT OUT!!!” The hedgehog screamed and held out his hands

A bright light formed around his hands until a massive hammer materialized.

“A-a Piko Piko Hammer?!”

It was indeed a Piko Piko Hammer, though it was much different than Amy’s, about four whole feet bigger than Sonic, made of gold and bronze, the mallet of the Hammer had one side full of spikes and the other side had one blade- like spike shaped similar to his own quills, on the side, the symbol of a rose with two linking swords underneath were engraved.

“I’ll show you some real thorns, bastard.”

Just as Sonic went to attack his enemy, Abnus slid in, helping Amy up “Man, someone likes making a scene.”

“Abnus?! H-how did Sonic… summon hat hammer?” Amy stuttered, the only one she knows that can summon a Piko Piko Hammer is herself!

“Must be a family trait, let’s leave it at that for now.” Abnus replied simply as she ran towards Shadow, seeing as how he was close to passing out from blood loss.

“Easy there stripes, I can’t patch it up too well now, so this’ll have to do for now.” Abnus said as she froze Shadow’s wound to stop the bleeding.

Blaze grabbed Shadow’s arm “I’ll get him away from the fighting, can you and Sonic handle things for a while?”

The feline chuckled with a fanged smirk as she holds out her hands, a Ice scythe formed in seconds.

“Thought you’d never ask, princess!”

Amy stood, quickly gripping her hammer “I still dunno what’s going on, but I can help clear things out for you guys.”

Abnus chuckles “Thanks Ames, let’s send em running!”

Sonic moved so fast, he was barely visible as he attacked with the massive hammer, unlike Amy, he attacked much more furiously with both speed and power, his opponent barely surviving each attack.

“HAHA! Did I strike a nerve little rosebud? You have your mother’s fury! Calm one moment, another a temper rivaling that of a volcano.” The enemy laughed like mad.

The cobalt hedgehog swung his hammer like a tornado, just barely grazing them, but ripping through the hood of the cloak.

The face of his enemy was the burned face of a brown fennec fox.

“Mobian? You must be a new recruit, they don’t usually hire non-humans that high and mighty bastard thought Mobians and Humans being together was vile, ordered all those big and strong lackeys to kill Mobians and human and Mobian couples.” Sonic commented.

The fennec chuckled with an insane smile “Times have changed, little rosebud, the boss needs lots of people, and the hearts of the offspring of a certain hedgehog.”

Sonic glared, his grip on his hammer tightened.

“That’s right! Nectar Rose, in the War Of Crimson she was called Rosie The Rascal, a speeding pink ball of furious fire, her offsprings hearts are the keys to ultimate power, you of all people must know how rare Mobians with the power of light speed, the child of one can make our goal realized!” 

Sonic gaped, that’s why they were after Amy, to use they’re hearts, not good…

“Heh well, unfortunately, with you and the ice cat here, I need to take my leave, I’ll give our master your condolences.” With a snap of his fingers, the fennec, along with all the other soldiers, were gone.

“Projections. Shoulda known, probably thought this would be a small and quick kill, good thing we proved em wrong…” Sonic commented aloud.

With that he let his hammer disappear just in time for Amy to come stomping towards him.

The pink hedgehog landed a swift slap to Sonic’s face, with enough force to knock the average Mobian across the pavement, but Sonic wasn’t an average Mobian.

“YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!” Amy yelled furiously, her trademark anger showing, but it was laced with confusion.

“Yeesh! I know, you didn’t have to slap me, Amy!” The cobalt hedgehog rubbed his cheek as the others began to walk over, Blaze carried Shadow bridal style as not to shatter the ice or harm his wounds.

Abnus held her scythe by her shoulders “We can do the explaining later, Tails’ workshop is nearby and plenty of us need patching up.”

Blaze nodded in agreement “Be better than being out in the open.”

Amy sighed “Fine. But Sonic, you better explain EVERYTHING! When we’re there, you hear?!”

“Got it.”


End file.
